Blackstar
Blackstar is a large, white tom, with huge, jet-black paws. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Blackstar is first seen in Into the Wild ''as the ShadowClan deputy. Blackfoot was Brokenstar's deputy, and was made so before ''Into the Wild. :Blackfoot first appears at a Gathering, when Graypaw points him out to Firepaw. :Later, Blackfoot appears in the raid on ThunderClan, in which he kills the ThunderClan elder, Rosetail, while trying to get into the nursery. But, before he can get to the kits, he is driven back by Yellowfang, a ThunderClan prisoner. Afterwards, Yellowfang says that she was able to defeat him, because he was a "bully with no brains". :When Yellowfang leads the ThunderClan cats on a raid on ShadowClan, after they rescue the kits that had been stolen by Clawface (Brackenkit, Brightkit, Cinderkit, and Thornkit), Whitestorm is seen chasing Blackfoot away from the ShadowClan camp, along with Brokenstar, and his band of rogues. Fire and Ice :Blackfoot went with Brokenstar, when he was exiled from ShadowClan. :Later, Blackfoot is seen (unnamed) in the rogue attack on ThunderClan. Forest of Secrets :Blackfoot is seen (again, unnamed) in the second rogue attack on ThunderClan. Rising Storm :Blackfoot becomes one of Tigerclaw's rogues, and later, Tigerclaw's deputy. A Dangerous Path :Blackfoot appears as ShadowClan's new deputy, under Tigerstar, and is seen as being completely loyal to his new leader, despite Tigerstar's evil, murderous past. The Darkest Hour :After Darkstripe couldn't do it, Blackfoot obediently murdered Stonefur, after Stonefur had refused to kill his apprentice, Stormpaw, and Stormpaw's sister, Featherpaw, who was Mistyfoot's apprentice. :Later, after Tigerstar's death, Blackfoot reluctantly agreed to merge ShadowClan, with the other Clans, who were forming one giant Clan, LionClan, to drive out BloodClan, and their leader, Scourge. After BloodClan's defeat, Blackfoot decides that he will be the new leader of ShadowClan. He chooses Russetfur, a former rogue cat, to be his deputy. After this, Firestar mentions to Blackfoot, that he had seen what had happened between him and Stonefur. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, it is revealed that Blackfoot has already earned his nine lives, and his name, Blackstar. He has also appointed Russetfur as his new deputy. :At a Gathering, Blackfoot notes that there are more Twolegs, and monsters than usual in ShadowClan's territory. He also reveals, that he has made a new warrior, Tawnypelt. [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In The New Prophecy]] Midnight :Blackstar opposed the fact that Mothwing, the kit of a rogue, was becoming a medicine cat apprentice, and made it well known to the other leaders. :Also, Blackstar gave the impression that ShadowClan had more prey, and water than they actually had in reality (probably so they could appear to be the strongest Clan). Moonrise :Blackstar rejects Firestar, when the Thunderclan leader warns him about the loss of prey. Dawn :When the Twolegs start destroying the forest, Blackstar decides to move ShadowClan into Twolegplace, where BloodClan used to roam. He refused Firestar's offer to travel with them to a new territory, since the Twolegs were destroying their own territory. After this refusal, ThunderClan, along with WindClan, comes to rescue him, and ShadowClan, after the Twolegs start demolishing their camp. Blackstar shows his caring side, when he is seen protecting an apprentice who was trying to escape from the Twoleg monsters, and then running back to grab a ShadowClan kit during the escape. :Later, Blackstar shows his suspicious nature, when, after Thunderclan had saved him, and his Clan, and allowed them to stay at Sunningrocks with them, he posted a guard, due to his mistrust of them. :Blackstar agrees to leave the forest, and to go on the Great Journey, instead of moving into Twolegplace. Once his camp is completely gone, he shelters with ThunderClan until it is time to go on the Great Journey, but still declined help for his Clan, even though they clearly needed it. :When Brambleclaw suggests that Tawnypelt lead ShadowClan, Blackstar was against it, wanting to be the only cat in command. Starlight :Cats from ShadowClan took part in the battle over who was the rightful leader of WindClan; Onewhisker, or Mudclaw. Two of Blackstar's warriors were killed, while chasing Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, when they fell over the side of the gorge, in the Thunderclan camp, and broke their necks. Twilight :Blackstar claims to have known nothing about his warriors who were participating in Mudclaw's rebellion. Sunset :At a Gathering, Blackstar and Leopardstar claim that WindClan and ThunderClan should give up part of their territories for RiverClan and ShadowClan. This creates conflict between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, especially after Blackstar leads a ShadowClan patrol, in an attack on ThunderClan. In the Power of Three The Sight :Blackstar tries to take ThunderClan territory (an idea that Firestar partially encouraged, by giving ShadowClan a piece of poor hunting ground), and was beaten horribly. ''Dark River :Blackstar is not seen in ''Dark River, only mentioned in the allegiances. ''Outcast :When Berrynose, and Birchfall, two Thunderclan warriors, accidentally cross the ShadowClan border, Blackstar finds that a ShadowClan patrol is attacking the two warriors, shortly after Firestar does. :Later, when Brambleclaw and Lionpaw come to take Tawnypelt with them to the mountains, Blackstar says that the decision is up to her, thinking that she'll say no. It surprises him when Tawnypelt says yes, and Brambleclaw has to remind Blackstar that it was her decision. He lets her go, but reluctantly. Eclipse :It was revealed in a dream of Littlecloud's, that Blackstar was losing faith in StarClan; he never did anything, only asked Russetfur to do the work for him. It also seemed that he was having second thoughts about living by the lake. :Also, when Hollypaw comes, and asks for help in a battle, Blackstar sends help, but tells Russetfur to organize the patrol. :Later, when Hollypaw, Jaypaw , Lionpaw, and Sol were taken to the ShadowClan camp, Blackstar tells Sol that he was thinking it was the wrong decision to have left the forest. Sol talks Blackstar into not believing in StarClan anymore, and convinces Blackstar to declare at the next Gathering, that ShadowClan won't be attending Gatherings anymore, for they had turned their back on their ancestors. Long Shadows :Blackstar is seen talking to Sol at a meeting. Sol says that StarClan has no power over them, and Blackstar obviously agrees. :Later, it is revealed by Flamepaw, who was Tawnypelt's son, that Blackstar had converted back to his original name, Blackfoot. He had taken away the tradition of mentors teaching apprentices, and had forbidden Littlecloud to speak with StarClan. :Later, Flamepaw, Dawnpaw (Tawnypelt's daughter), Tigerpaw (Tawnypelt's son), Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw set up a false sign from StarClan, to trick Blackfoot into following his warrior ancestors again. At first, he is skeptical, calling it "superstitious nonsense", but when he sees the spirits of Raggedstar, and Runningnose, he agrees, and reclaims the name Blackstar, and with it, leadership of his Clan. Sunrise'' :Blackstar is seen coming to ThunderClan, along with Russetfur, and cats from other Clans (Onestar, Tornear, Leopardstar, and Reedwhisker) to tell Firestar, that Sol should be driven out of the forest, since Thunderclan was sheltering the loner. :Later, Blackstar claims that he wants to hear what Hollyleaf has to say, after she excliams at a Gathering, that she has an important statement to make. Category:Warriors Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Leader Category:Sunrise characters Category:Deputy